The present invention relates to on-screen display (OSD), and more particularly, to video apparatus capable of outputting OSD data through an unauthorized output path to provide a user with a warning message or an interactive help dialogue.
According to the related art, when a High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection (HDCP) authentication fail is detected at a digital output such as a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) output, a conventional video apparatus typically sends nothing or bypasses erroneously decoded results, so that a display device coupled to the HDMI output displays a black screen or ‘snow’. As a result, the user is unaware of the particular problem. According to the related art, a flashing LED may be applied to the video apparatus to notify the user of the HDCP authentication fail; however, this could easily be ignored by the user since the flashing LED is not obvious and the meaning is not explicit.